What Hurts The Most
by Chains89
Summary: Inuyasha has decided he must leave to hell with Kikyo, but Naraku is still alive. Will his friends be able to carry on without him? Pairings are as followed: Kag? & MirSango
1. The Departure

Tears were streaming down Kagome's flushed cheeks as she helplessly watched Inuyasha and Kikyo descend into the depths of Hell. The man she had loved was leaving her, and it wasn't just for another woman. He was dying for this other woman whom he loved more dearly than Kagome herself. Kagome felt the pain of his betrayal deep in her breaking heart. She felt the same anger that was in his eyes when she had first met him well up inside of her. The same hurt she knew he had felt when Kikyo had betrayed him was filling her to the point of feeling like she would burst from it. She looked into his once glittering golden eyes. They were sad and sorry, but they were nowhere near lonely. There was no more anger and hurt in his eyes. Kagome wanted to scream from the injustice of it all. But she just stood there in despondent silence letting him choose his happiness over hers. If giving up her happiness in her own era to be with him in the Feudal Era wasn't enough for him, nothing was.

"But wait Inuyasha," Kagome felt herself whisper, "You haven't gotten your revenge on Naraku. We haven't collected all the jewel shards. We're not yet finished here." Then she heard herself scream, "Why can't you wait until it's over to leave?"

Kagome saw a single tear stream from Inuyasha's eye. He couldn't go on leaving Kikyo unprotected to go fight against Naraku any longer. Kikyo needed him to be safe, so Inuyasha would save her. This was the only way. But Kagome was now left unprotected and alone, in the deep dark forest. Shadows of looming trees seemed to disappear as Kagome watched the light that was bursting from the hole in the ground, the hole to hell itself, and the last strand of silver hair disappear and then everything was back to normal. The now intimidating woods were quiet and dark, and Kagome was now truly alone. She fell onto the soft, cold ground weeping.

Suddenly, she heard rustling in a pair of small bushes. Could it be demons? Would she die here now that Inuyasha wasn't there to protect her? She was relieved to see that it was only Sango.

_ 'How could I have been so selfish?'_ Kagome wondered to herself. _'Here I am, bawling my eyes out over just one guy, when Sango has lost everyone she ever loved.'_

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," Sango whispered.

"No Sango, it was just Inuyasha. I still have a family at home who are healthy and that love me. I'm sorry."

"But you love him Kagome, and nothing will change that."

"Loss is inevitable, especially this one."

Kagome refused to cry in front of Sango. She refused to admit the hurt of Inuyasha's loss to her best friend. Sango had lost so much, and Kagome; so little.

"So what will happen now that he is gone?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I guess we continue our search for the jewel shards and attempt to exact our revenge on Naraku without him," she replied. "I doubt very much that you or Miroku will want Naraku dead any less due to Inuyasha's death."

"You're right. Naraku must pay for what he did to Kohaku! With or without Inuyasha, we will slay him."

"Bold words for a human," said an enigmatic voice from the trees. Sango drew her Hiraikotsu, prepared for anything.


	2. Back At School

Sesshomaru stepped out from behind an ancient tree.

"Oh, it's you," spat Sango with disdain.

"Yes, me," he replied. "So I see my idiot brother has finally left you for that clay pot. I was wondering what was taking him. Now, where did he leave his Tetsaiga?"

This thought hadn't yet occured to Kagome. They might still have the Tetsaiga. She couldn't think of much good it could do for them, but the fact that it might still be in their posession comforted her a bit.

"I-I-I'm not s-sure," Kagome stuttered slowly.

"Not sure? That wont do either of us any good. I have a feeling you will need that sword to rid the land of Naraku."

"What do you want with it anyway? You cannot weild it by yourself, and you have Tokijin," Sango demanded.

"Naraku persists to pester me. I find it quite annoying. The sooner you do away with him, the less I will be bothered by his antics."

Sesshomaru disappeared into the woods as quickly as he appeared for them.

"Sango, I need you to return to Kaede's hut, tell the others about Inuyasha's demise, and attempt to locate the Tetsaiga," Kagome ordered. "Please do this for me. If it's alright with you, I'm going to leave here for a week just to let things sink in and to take a break. I'd suggest you and the others take a vacation as well after Tetsaiga is found."

"Okay Kagome. Go ahead and go. I'll see you in a week," Sango replied. The two girls embraced and then Kagome was off. She ran to the well and jumped into it. She was finally home. Free, for at least a week, to be Kagome Higurashi, the healthy, active, friendly schoolgirl, instead of Kagome, the savior of the Feudal Era. She'd now be running to classes to keep from being tardy, instead of running for her life. For a week, her life would be normal, and Inuyasha-free.

_'Not Inuyasha-free,'_ she corrected herself silently, _'Feudal Era-free. My life will be Inuyasha-free from now on.'_

That thought was not happy one, but she couldn't shake it. She climbed out of the old stone well, and walked into her house. She was glad it was late at night. She didn't want anyone other than Sango to witness her tear-stained face. She snuck up the creaky wooden stair to her very feminine bedroom, and laid awake on her bed for ten minutes before deciding that she wouldn't be able to sleep. Kagome then rose from her bed and snuck into the bathroom. She drew herself a steaming hot bubble bath. When it was ready, she sank in. Instant relief filled her aching body. She wished the relief would extend to her broken heart. Tears started to fill her eyes, but she supressed them. Now was not the time to cry. After her bath, Kagome threw on her pajama's and threw herself into bed. She fell into a deep but fitful slumber laden with nightmares.

She was awakened in the morning by her mother standing over her bed with thermometer.

"I'm sorry Kagome, dear. I heard you come in last night and decided to check on you today. When I bent to kiss your forehead, you were extremely warm. Honey, I think you're sick. Let me check your temperature would you? How are you feeling?"

"I feel miserable," Kagome croaked. She was parched. Her mouth was cottony dry and her tongue felt too large for her mouth. "It might be nice to have something to drink, please."

"Alright dear. I'll go fetch you some tea while you let the thermometer does its work," Ms. Higurashi said as she stuck the thermometer into Kagome's mouth and then hurried downstairs to get Kagome tea.

It turned out that Kagome had a temperature of 103 degrees. Ms. Higurashi had confined Kagome to bed for the rest of the day, and Kagome didn't argue, although she did cast some longing looks out of her window through which bright sunshine was streaming in. She would tomorrow if her mother tried to keep her home from school. Tomorrow was Monday and Kagome thought that it would be nice to actually attend school for a full week. She slept the rest of the day, waking periodically to drink the hot tea her mother would bring in for her.

Monday morning Kagome felt fine. Her temperature was gone and she was ready to go to school. She dressed in her white and green uniform, and headed out the door after saying goodbye to her family. Her friends would be shocked to see her. Kagome guessed their reactions correctly.

"Wow! The famous Kagome has finally decided to grace us with her presence," Yuka teased as the girls stood in a crowded group in the middle of a narrow, locker-filled hallway.

"It's so nice to see you back in school finally!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"How long you plan on staying here this time?" Eri asked jokingly.

"Nice to see you all again too," she said glaring at Yuka and Eri. "So what've I missed."

Yuka and Eri giggled and Ayumi started off telling her about all the tests and homework she needed to catch up on.

"Well," said Yuka interrupting Ayumi, "Hojo has been asking about you a lot."  
Kagome sighed. She could care less about Hojo.

"As has some new guy," chimed Eri.

"New guy? We have a new guy? How does he know about me?" Kagome asked. She couldn't help adding, "Is he cute?"

Her friends giggled and nodded. Kagome blushed.

"How does he know about me? What's his name? Where's he from?"

"I don't know how he knows about you, but his name is Ian and he's from England," Ayumi stated pointedly

"England? I don't know anyone from England."

"Apparently you do," Eri giggled watching the boy they were talking about sneak up behind Kagome. Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"You must be Kagome then. I've heard so much about you," said an oddly familiar voice. She slowly spun around and found herself face to face with none other than...


	3. Nice To Meet You

She was face to face with Inuyasha! No wait. It couldn't be. Inuyasha was dead, and he only had black hair and brown eyes during the new moon anyway. But this boy, Ian, looked exactly like him. Well, exactly like him while he was human

_'What if he's..? No, he couldn't be. He wouldn't remember me even if he was Inuyasha's reincarnation. But, my feelings for Inuyasha were the same as Kikyo's... I wonder,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, do you mind if I had a few words with you, alone?" Ian asked.

"Um... S-sure... I-I guess..," she stuttered in reply. They walked out of an earshot of her friends.

"Why do I know you? I'm sure I've never met you before, but.."

"But what?" Kagome implored.

"But, oh never mind, you probably think I'm mad," he said, the English accent coming out in his voice. Why hadn't Kagome noticed the accent when he first spoke? He had sounded exactly like Inuyasha. Kagome decided she was going crazy.

"I think no such thing!" she retorted indignantly. "But what?"

"But... I know that I know you.. From somewhere.. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

"Better than you might think."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon enough..," Kagome said enigmatically. _'If you really are his reincarnation,' _she thought to herself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped. "Don't you dare leave me in the dark you stupid girl!"

Kagome just sighed and shook her head, _'It sure seems like he is. He's just as demanding and demeaning.'_

"Just meet me out in front of the school after your last class is out. You're going to end up thinking I'm crazier than you are."

Ian looked at her in confusion then stalked off, clearly annoyed.

Kagome's friends giggled until Ian was out of sight, then glared at Kagome with severity.

"What did you do to chase him away?" Yuka demanded.

"You're not gonna pull the same thing you did with Hojo are you?" Eri asked with concern.

"Kagome really shouldn't be worrying about boys right now and you girls know that. She has a lot of schoolwork to be catching up on!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Yeah guys," Kagome laughed, "I have a lot I need to catch up on."

Kagome spent all of Monday learning just how much she had missed schoolwise. The stress of the ton of classwork and her loss during the weekend made staying calm a challenge. She had especially wanted to dissolve into a teary wreck during geometry when she discovered she had missed four tests. By lunch time she had managed to do the impossible. She had caught up almost completely in her morning classes, and she had managed to do all of this without bursting into tears of frustration. After what seemed like an interminable time stuck in a desk, Kagome was shouldering her backpack. Waiting for her outside in front of the door was Ian. The bright sunshine shown down onto his glossy ebony hair, making it seem even more lustrous.

"So why am I going to think that you're crazier than me?" he asked as she stood in front of him. Ian looked down at the young girl in front of him. She was short compared to him, petite, and pretty. He couldn't help wishing the daydreams were more than just daydreams. Or were they memories? He didn't know.

"You'll see. Just come with me and I'll explain everything. It'll be easier to show you than telling you would be," Kagome answered him and they started walking to the Higurashi Shrine. She glanced back at Ian for a second. Memories of Inuyasha danced through her mind. Ian looked so much like him that it hurt. But what if he really was Inuyasha's reincarnation? Maybe Kikyo and Inuyasha were destined to be together. After all, Kikyo's soul had been given to Kagome after her death. Maybe it was the same for Inuyasha and Ian. Kagome was getting ahead of herself. She didn't even know this guy or anything about him. Maybe the resemblence was just a coincidence. But that wouldn't explain the so-called "memories" he claimed to have.

The walk through the bustling and noisy city was too quiet for Ian's liking. He felt uncomfortable with the silence between Kagome and himself. He searched his mind for something to say, but he could come up with nothing that didn't sound stupid to him, and he already felt idiotic enough. But, Kagome was going along with this. She didn't seem to think he was crazy. In fact, she believed him. He couldn't believe that she actually listened to him without thinking him a maniac. There had to be more to this than he knew, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to know more.


	4. At The Shrine

The two arrived at the modest but charming shrine as silently as they had come. Both of their minds were racing with thoughts about the other. Kagome finally turned to Ian to speak.

"This is the Higurashi Shrine," she said softly. Ian looked around the humble shrine. His eyes came to rest on a large and clearly ancient tree standing tall in the middle of everything. Kagome noticed where his gaze was directed.

"That tree right there is called the..," she started.

"God Tree," he interrupted. Kagome nodded and Ian looked shocked that he knew the answer. More memories filled his head. There was an arrow stuck in his shoulder attaching him to the tree, and then a girl, Kagome it looked like to him, was pulling it out. Then a tiny fox-boy was skipping through his memories. There was another memory of them meeting a lecherous monk. A feeling of jealousy filled his gut. Then there was another girl who weilded a giant boomerang and her two-tailed cat. These people were, his friends? But he didn't know them. A cloud passed in front of the sun causing the bright day to darken.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked in concern, noticing the look of panicked confusion on his face. He looked up at her and shrugged, his face completely clear of any emotion he had just felt.

"Is... Is there a well here, Kagome?" he implored quietly. Kagome nodded. "Show me it, please," he requested.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. Why don't we go inside, have a drink, and discuss what's going on."

"But," a look of severity from Kagome cut Ian short. He hung his head in defeat and they entered the Higurashi residence.

Surprisingly enough to Kagome, the house was empty. She put on a pot of tea to boil and sat down waiting for it to be finished.

"Hope you like tea," she said, adding, "If you're hungry, I think we've got some ramen I could whip up quickly."

"Sounds great," Ian replied, his gut suddenly growling. He'd always liked ramen. "Not trying to be rude, but do you mind if I look around a bit?"

"Um sure, I guess.. If you want to," was all Kagome said in reply.

He ascended the stairs and entered Kagome's room. Somehow Ian had known where it was. On her bed was a sketchbook that she had left open, and the page it was open at was a picture she had sketched of a man sitting in a tree. The man looked exactly like him. Ian skimmed through the other pages in the sketchbook. He found a picture of the fox-boy, one of the monk he had seen, and another of the girl with the large boomerang. Who were these people? He decided to take the sketchbook down to Kagome and ask her who they were.

Kagome heard Ian climbing down the stairs when the gleaming, silver teapot started whistling loudly. She prepared two mugs of tea and listened to the humming of the microwave that was cooking Ian's ramen. Ian sat down on a stool at the counter and she handed him his tea.

"So, that wasn't much of a look around. Something you were looking for in particular?" she asked nonchalantly.

"No, but I found something that interested me," he replied.

"Really, what would that be?" she implored. He threw her sketchbook on the counter.

"So.. You took a little tour of my room did you. I don't remembering telling you that you could go in there," she remarked not bothering to mask the annoyance in her voice.

"You didn't say I couldn't either. Now tell me who these people are and explain why that one looks like me," he demanded opening the sketchbook. Kagome just glared at him.


	5. Back In The Feudal Era

Sango sat outside Lady Kaede's hut in the sunshine that was starting to fade behind a gathering of stormclouds. It had been two days since Kagome's departure and Sango was longing to know how her friend was coping with her loss. Miroku and Shippo, who had both been upset about the loss of their friend, were off searching for the Tetsaiga. They had borrowed Kirara and had left Sango to rest and mourn the loss. Shippo had wanted to stay too, but despite his whining and crying Miroku insisted he come.

"Shippo," Miroku had said, "now that Inuyasha is no longer with us, our quest to defeat Naraku has become even more dangerous than before. If you are going to stay with us, it will require you to grow up quite a bit. From now own you might be needed to help out in battle and be more involved than you are now. Meaning I need your help to search for Tetsaiga."

Shippo didn't protest anymore after that. The pair had been out searching since the day before, and Sango was expecting them to return with the Tetsaiga any time. She felt alone without her friends around and would even prefer that lecher's company to the lack of company she had now. She felt an annoying tickling on her shoulder and brushed it aside. Then she felt a sharp pain as though something was biting her. She looked down at the flea gorging itself on her blood.

"Myoga! What are you doing here?" Sango demanded.

"M'lady, I have come here to warn you of the approach of Koga and a few of his friends. Apparently word of Inuyasha's demise has spread quickly. And to inform you that Inuyasha's Tetsaiga is safe. It is with Totosai."

"Totosai? How did it get there? And how do you know of Inuyasha's demise?"

"I'm sorry m'lady. I'd love to tell you more but I must be off. Places to feed, people to bite," Myoga said while hopping away.

A small cyclone was on its way to Sango. From afar, she watched the wolf demon running to her through the long grass that was parting violently due to his speed, until he was not so far away anymore. Koga skidded to a halt in front of Sango kicking up dust in her face. Hakakku and Ginta were behind him panting, clearly exhausted.

"Where's my woman?" he demanded arrogantly.

"Your woman?" replied Sango defiantly.

"Tell me where Kagome is, wench," he retorted. "Now that muttface is out of the way I can have her all to myself. It's a shame I didn't have the chance to rid the world of him myself."

"Kagome is at home, in her era," Sango growled through gritted teeth. Koga glowered at her dubiously.

"When will she be back?"

"When she is done mourning Inuyasha's loss."

"You mean she's actually in mourning?" Koga laughed. "I will wait for her right here then," he said taking a seat, and then adding, "It shouldn't be too long."

_'Well,'_ Sango thought with a sigh, _'I guess I was the one that wanted company. Koga will have to do.'_

Later that night Miroku and Shippo returned empty handed to Lady Kaede's tiny hut. There they found Sango with Koga (who had finally decided to retire to the wooden hut after a fierce storm kicked up), Ginta, and Hakakku.

"Hello Sango," greeted Miroku in a weary voice. It was the first time she had ever heard his silver-tongue falter outside of battle.

"No luck Miroku?" she implored. Miroku shook his head and lifted the already sleeping Shippo off of Kirara's back. He set the sleeping youkai down on a futon in a separate part of the hut and then sat down leaning stiffly against a wooden wall in the hut. Sango could tell he was sore and tired. "I'm sorry you didn't find it Miroku, but Myoga came here earlier today and said that Master Totosai has posession of the sword."

Miroku sighed heavily. "So all that searching was for nothing," he muttered. Sango nodded.

"Why don't you have Kirara take you to a hot springs, Miroku. You look like you could use the relaxation," Sango offered after the storm finally died.

"How thoughtful, Sango," Miroku said, a playful smile forming on his lips. "Would you care to join?" he asked reaching over and groping her rear end. SMACK! Miroku rubbed his throbbing red cheek ruefully. "I'll take that as a no."

Miroku and Kirara left the hut again. Sango watched them fly over the forest, the idea of joining him stuck in her thoughts. But wait, that was Miroku she was thinking about. That lecherous monk would be happy to have anyone, as long as it was a woman, join him in the hot springs.

_'If he weren't such a womanizer, he might be nice to have around every once in awhile,'_ Sango decided thoughtfully.


	6. Attempted Time Travel

"Why does this man look like me?" Ian demanded pointing at the sketch of Inuyasha.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Kagome replied, frustrated with his impatience. "His name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" he repeated dumbfounded. "Why is that familiar? And why didn't I have any of these, whatever they are, memories or daydreams or.. Well why weren't they there until I heard your name?"

"How the hell do you expect me to know?" she snapped back. "It's not like I'm omniscient or something."

Ian could see the fiery anger dancing in her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed red with anger.

'This must be as hard on her as it is on me,' he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry," he muttered quietly. Her eyes softened. He turned a page to a drawing of the monk. "Who is that?" he inquired politely.

"Miroku," she said promptly, then she flipped the page, "and that's Sango and Kirara, her demon cat, and that's Shippo, the kitsune."

"Demon cat? Kitsune?" he interrupted.

"They are all from another era," she explained.

"There was a time when there were demons?"

"Ancient Japan during the Feudal Era."

"How is that possible? How would you know these people? You'd have to be able to travel through time. No one can do that," he reasoned in disbelief.

She shook her head, raven locks bouncing slightly. "It's not impossible."

A loud rumble of thunder caused them both to jump. They could hear the rain pouring down from the angry grey skies in sheets. The lights flickered.

"Looks like you might be losing power," Ian said, a sly smile playing on his lips. He couldn't help but feel an attraction to the dark-haired beauty.

"Hm.. Maybe its time to see if the weather is any better in the Feudal Era," Kagome said suddenly, blushing slightly.

'Was he attempting to hit on me?' Kagome wondered to herself. 'But Inuyasha would never do that, maybe he's not his reincarnation after all. Guess we'll see when we go to the well. I wonder if he'll be able to go through. I wonder if he can tell me why Inuyasha just left.'

She fumbled thoughtfully with a small container of jewel shards that was tied around her neck. She didn't know why Inuyasha left, he just did. She was sure he had at least one good reason, but he never explained it to her.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Ian asked waving his hand in front of Kagome's eyes and bringing her back to earth. "I thought we were going to the Fuedal Era, if that's even possible."

"We are and it is, just trust me," she barked indignantly.

The two exited the warm and cozy house through a rainsoaked, sliding glass door. Outside it was dismal and their clothes became soaked quickly as the rain beat down on them relentlessly. Far off in the distance a threadlike strand of lightning pummeled the ground as thunder growled menacingly.

"This way," Kagome instructed motioning for Ian to follow her into a ramshackle building in which resided a battered stone well. "Ok, this is gonna sound weird but, hold my hand and we'll jump in on the count of three."

Ian did as he was told, a bemused look on his face.

"One... Two... THREE!" Kagome counted. They both leapt into the ancient well carefully, trying not to injure one another. As soon as he felt his feet hit the hard ground, Ian noticed a purplish light fill the air around him. Suddenly the light was gone. He looked up and could see stars hanging in a velvety sky overhead. Kagome started climbing out of the well gingerly.

"Are you gonna stay down there all night?" she asked the astounded boy. He followed Kagome out of the well.

"Wh-Where are w-we?" he stuttered, clearly shaken.

"Wow, I can't believe we made it through. We're at the site of the Higarashi Shrine, but in the Feudal Era," she explained. "See that tree?" she asked pointing at the huge, leafy tree that Inuyasha had once been attached to, "That's the God Tree. Everything here is forest at this point in time. Let's go to Kaede's village. You can meet my friends, and see if anything is familiar to you."

'And maybe he can tell me why Inuyasha left me,' she thought sadly.

"Who's Kaede?" he asked in confusion.

"You'll see," Kagome replied enigmatically.


	7. Out Of The Well And Into The Hut

Sango sat quietly against a wall in Lady Kaede's hut watching Koga stare into the flickering flames of a tiny fire burning in the middle of the hut. Koga suddenly sat up straight and alert, alarming Sango who sat up almost immediately after Koga.

"The monk and your cat have returned," he remarked arrogantly. Sango nodded in relief and reclined back against the wooden wall, watching the doorway for any signs of Miroku and Kirara. She heard a pair feet make contact with the ground and soon a small, black and white, two-tailed cat slinked into the hut with a tall and handsome ebony-haired monk following behind. The monk looked at Sango with gratitude in his cobalt eyes.

"Thanks for that," he said quietly.

"It was well deserved. Seems like you three were busy during your absence," she replied softly, tilting her head in the direction of a snoozing redheaded kitsune.

"We barely ever stopped to rest. We searched almost everywhere for the tetsaiga, and had a few run ins with some low class demons. Shippo never complained once, but I think he is missing Lady Kagome."

"Well he wont be missing her for long," interjected Koga sniffing the air. "Apparently it didn't take her much time to mourn the death of that mutt. But, there's another scent with her. She's brought a friend."

Sango leapt swiftly to her feet and rushed out the door to greet Kagome. She spotted a pair sauntering toward the hut. Surprise filled her dark chestnut eyes as they fell on the man with Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. No, it couldn't be. He was dead, and this man was definitely human. She checked the tranquil night sky for the moon. A silvery sliver of a crescent hung in the sky overhead. It wasn't the new moon. This man couldn't be Inuyasha.

"The man is not Inuyasha," Koga informed quietly. "His scent is different from that half breed's. In fact, that man is human."

"Would you quit insulting the dead," Sango scolded. "And I don't want to hear any more remarks about half breeds. If Kagome is 'your woman' what will your children be? Or have you not noticed that Kagome is human too?"

Koga snorted. "Clearly you've realized that she is a more worthy mate than any demoness. Any children we sire will be too powerful to be known as half breeds."

"I seem to remember Inuyasha being too much for you to handle," Miroku chuckled.

"Yet he allowed a piece of clay to end his life," snarled Koga. "And during our fight, he needed his sword to protect himself against me. I seem to remember being unarmed myself. But, believe what you want."

"Enough of your banter," Lady Kaede reprimanded.

"Yeah unarmed," muttered Sango. "With two jewel shards in your legs, I doubt you'd need to be armed."

"I said enough." Kaede repeated through gritted teeth.

Inside the cozy hut Shippo sat up sleepily. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the hut and realized that it was empty. He slowly rose to his tiny feet and stumbled out the door.

"KAGOME!!!" he screeched bounding over to the young girl trekking toward the group of people standing outside the hut. As soon as he reached the giggling young girl, he leapt into her arms and locked his own arms in a tight hug around her neck.

"Shippo," laughed Kagome, "shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I would be, but Sango, Miroku and Koga were arguing loudly and woke me up," he whined. The smile faded from Kagome's face.

"Koga's here?" she asked worriedly. Shippo nodded. "Why?"

"He wants to claim his 'woman'," Shippo sighed, rolling his emerald eyes.

"Oh great," Kagome mumbled.

"Um.. Who's Koga?" Ian implored quietly.

"A wolf demon that has decided that I'm to be his mate," she replied in embarrassment. "I should've known he'd come for me as soon as he heard that Inuyasha had gone with Kikyo."

"Went with Kikyo? To where? Who's Kikyo?" The questions flooded from Ian's mouth before he could stop them.

"Kikyo is a dead priestess. I am her reicarnation. Inuyasha and her were in love a long time ago. She was resurrected by Urasue, a witch who wanted jewel shards, after I came to the Feudal Era, and... Oh my god never mind... I'll finish telling you later... In short, you are the reincarnation of Inuyasha, and I'm Kikyo's."

Ian looked at her questioningly but didn't press her for further answers. He didn't understand why this was so hard on her, but the pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place. He looked ahead to the hut they were walking to. Outside were six people, and a tiny cat. He recognized two of the people and the cat from Kagome's drawings, but the other four were unfamiliar. He decided that the male figure standing haughtily in front of the two odd looking men behind him was Koga. He had no idea who the men behind him were, nor did he recognize the old lady.

'She must be Kaede,' he reasoned silently

"So Kagome," Koga asked, "who's your friend?"

"Everyone, this is Ian. I think he is Inuyasha's reincarnation," Kagome confessed. Everyone's eyed widened except for Koga's and Kaede's. She introduced Ian to everyone quietly.

"Well, I think it's time for bed. Too much has happened to us today, and it will do us all some good if we get some rest. Tomorrow, questions can be asked and explanations can be made. Until then, good night to ye all," Kaede announced. Kagome looked at her gratefully and Kaede winked slyly at her with a smile. They all crowded into the small hut and soon everyone was sound asleep.


	8. Explanations

Kagome was awakened by the cheerful chirping of birds and the warm, bright morning sunlight that poured into Kaede's crowded hut through the entranceway. She picked her way over the sleeping bodies carefully, making sure not to wake anyone. Outside, sitting against the tree that Inuyasha had always slept in, was Ian. Kagome made her way to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked softly.

"Did you expect me to be able to? This all seems like so much. Well, it is so much. Why me? And wont my parents be missing me?? Or does time stop when we visit here?"

A sudden realization dawned upon Kagome. Ian's parents were going to be just as worried about him as hers were about her the first time she had gone missing. A second dawned upon her when she heard a voice from the skies. An icy cold and unfriendly one.

"So, it is true?" the demoness Kagura implored from her feather, floating in the sky.

"What is it that you want Kagura?" Kagome demanded, truly scared for the first time after Inuyasha's departure. Ian sat there, stock still, wondering who this flying lady was and why her voice sent shivers up his spine.

"Naraku wanted to know if it was true. I was a little curious myself I must admit. How disappointed my master is going to be. No Inuyasha for him to play with anymore. At least he's still got the rest of you fools," she cackled. Koga burst from the hut.

"Kagura," he growled. "Get away from them."

"Aww.. Poor Koga.. Are you afraid you're going to lose more friends at my hands?" she taunted. Koga was seething. "Unfortunately, I have more important matters to attend to so, I must be off."

They watched the wind sorceress disappear from sight as quickly as she had appeared. Koga sat himself outside of the hut, keeping watch. He wanted to let Kagome have a chance to sort things out with this, reincarnation, if that was what he was. He could tell she was not herself, and he figureded that claiming her as his mate at this point in time would only make matters worse for her. He'd give her some time.

"I forgot about Naraku, and the Jewel shards," she said quietly.

"What was that all about?" Ian asked.

"Oh, wow.. Kagura is an incarnation of Naraku, her master. Naraku, who has many incarnations, is our nemesis. Because of him, Sango's village has been burned to the ground, Miroku's right hand is cursed with the Kazanna, a void that threatens to swallow him whole after enough uses, and, he was the cause of Kikyo's betrayal to Inuyasha," Kagome explained. She told him the story of the half demon and the priestess, she explained Miroku's curse, she explained Sango's profession, her brother's posession, and she told him about her freeing of Inuyasha and her breaking of the Shikon Jewel. She told him of their adventures to make the jewel whole again, and about Kikyo's resurrection. As she was telling her tale, images of these battles and adventures played in Ian's mind, like he had actually been there. It all seemed so familiar to him.

"So, this Inuyasha guy... What happened to him? Sounds like you really cared for him," Ian remarked.

"He left to Hell with Kikyo just recently," she said quietly, trying to fight off the tears that welled in her eyes.

"He left you? For a reanimated clay replica of his dead love? And left you, the only one who had really accepted him for being himself? What was he thinking?"

Kagome was taken aback. She looked at him questioningly.

"Well, let's see. You're smart, you seem more than capable of handling yourself if you've been traveling with this crowd and fighting demons, you put up with a lot from Inuyasha, so you've said, yet you never left his side... What's not for him to want?"

Kagome blushed, the tears in her eyes gone. "I.. I..," she stuttered, "I was hoping, you might know why he left. He didn't tell me, or anyone that I'm aware of. You are his reincarnation. Although, I guess I'm Kikyo's and I don't remember anything about being her. In fact, I'm completely different from her."

She sighed, as he shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "But, if it makes you feel any better, as you tell me about your time spent with Inuyasha, it all seems so familiar, like a fairytale that I was read as a kid or something. It's kinda weird, slightly confusing, but I'm sure we can figure it out. Or its just some crazy dream I'm having and I'll wake up any minute."

She laughed at him. "I felt the same way when I first ended up here. My family freaked out when I finally found my way back to our time. They thought I was kidnapped or something. But, I do get to spend my time here instead of at school."

"That is a plus," he agreed. "Except for your family thinking something bad happened to you. I hope mine aren't too worried."


	9. Sango's Thoughts On Sesshomaru

Sango had watched Koga deal with Kagura from inside the hut. She had known that he would be able to fend for himself, and if needed she was already prepared to attack. She was relieved to hear Kagura depart and see Koga find himself a spot to sit and keep watch. She laid there waiting for the same reason Koga was. Kagome definitely had a lot of explaining to do for the sake of this naive boy. She looked over at Miroku who was still sleeping. The poor monk needed to rid the land of Naraku, or he would lose his life to the void in his hand. Without Inuyasha, there was no way they were going to manage. The stupid selfish hanyou! Unless Sesshomaru knew something they didn't. He did appear to them the night Inuyasha betrayed Kagome. What was it that brought him there? How did he know that the Tetsaiga hadn't been with Inuyasha when he left? Why did Totosai have it? What was the bastard not telling them? They needed his help, and he knew it. Would he assist them? Sesshomaru needed to be found, and he needed to give them answers. Their lives depended upon it. But, Sesshomaru had always been so cold and heartless. Why would he even bother with them? Sango doubted very much that he would attempt to toy with their lives like Naraku did, especially now that Inuyasha was out of the picture. But why would he lead them on as if he knew something?

"Whatcha thinkin about Sango?" Miroku asked with a yawn. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Wha. um... Huh?" she replied also sitting up.

"Don't give me that. I know you. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you," she lied. Miroku didn't know whether to take that as a good or a bad sign. He watched her intently trying to find anything, from her body language and posture to the expression on her face, that would give him a hint.

"Would you stop staring at me?" she snapped. Miroku chortled quietly. "What are you laughing at?"

He quit laughing. "I wish you'd tell me what's on your mind," he confessed, "It seems to be bothering you."

"I don't know," she lied again. "Too much is going on. That's all."

She didn't particularly like lying to Miroku, but she wasn't sure she wanted to worry him. He might take this Sesshomaru stuff too seriously and everything was already too serious. Kagome knew about the visit from Sesshomaru. She'd talk to her.

Miroku sighed disappointedly. She wasn't going to tell him.

'It can't be that important. She'd tell me what it was if it was. Wouldn't she?' he pondered this as he watched her leave the hut silently.

Sango spotted Kagome and Ian chatting under Inuyasha's sleeping tree like a pair of old friends. She slowly made her way to them and cleared her throat.

"Um, Kagome? I need to talk to you about something," Sango stated.

"Oh, alright. Be right back Ian."

The girls walked a ways off and Kagome turned to Sango questioningly. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Seems like Ian and you are getting along well. When did you meet him?" Sango started casually.

"Yesterday," Kagome replied blushing slightly.

"Really? And he's actually staying here and hearing you out without thinking you're insane? Impressive. Inuyasha wouldn't have...," she trailed off. "Sorry."

Kagome shrugged.

"So you remember the night Inuyasha went with Kikyo?" Sango inquired. Kagome shot her a look that said, 'how could I forget?' "Well, you remember that little visit from Sesshomaru, right?" she paused to watch Kagome nod. "Do you... Do you think he knows something we don't? He did seem to know that Inuyasha didn't have his Tetsaiga and he said it might be needed. Do you think there's something he's not telling us?"

Kagome hadn't thought about this until now. She had been too distraught to think anything of it at the time and too busy currently to have given it any thought. But Sango was right. Sesshomaru had to have been up to something. But what was he playing at?

"Why would he do that? Let us know there's something he knows and we don't. I thought he didn't like being bothered. But, because he offered that tiny bit of information, we are aware he knows something. And I'm sure he knows this," Kagome reasoned, her brow knit. She was working hard to come to some sort of realization. "That means, he is aware we will seek him out and ask for his help or at least for what he knows. I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Sango agreed.

"Does that mean that he wants us to find him? Gah, how are we supposed to do that without Inuyasha anyway?"

"I don't know but it seems like we have no choice. We should probably visit Totosai today if possible, and seek out Sesshomaru afterwards. But travel will be slow without Inuyasha."

"Maybe we shouldn't all go together. It will be faster that way," Kagome offered.

"True, but that means only two of us can go. Unless we can get Miroku to convince that raccoon friend of his to help out. I wonder..."


	10. Totosai And A Roll Of Parchment

Miroku was still inside of Kaede's hut pondering Sango's actions when she re-entered the hut and sat down next to him unexpectedly. He looked at her in surprise and she smiled at him warmly.

"Miroku, I have a favor to ask of you," Sango started.

"Oh really... And what might that be? I always knew I'd be the one you asked," he said slyly reaching around Sango to grope her. She had been prepared for this and grabbed his wrist before his hand reached her round posterior.

"That's not the favor," she replied pointedly. Miroku looked at her dejectedly, pulling his hand away from her. "Well, now that we don't have Inuyasha for Kagome's transportation, traveling will either be a lot slower or only a couple of us can go places at a time. Right now we are extremely vulnerable due to Inuyasha's absence so neither of those options are very good. We need a way for all of us to travel together."

"By this you mean Hachi," he interjected. Sango nodded. "If I can borrow Kirara, I will find him and bring him back. You want to go to Totosai today I take it."

"Yes. Go ahead and take Kirara. We will wait for your return. Don't take too long. And, Miroku," Miroku looked back at Sango, "stay safe."

He smiled and nodded. "Of course Sango," he replied.

She watched Miroku and Kirara fly out of sight with a sigh. She had known for a long time that her feelings for the monk were returned, but she never wanted to show those feelings. She was slightly embarrased by them. He was a lecher and always would be, and she was jealous and possesive and that wouldn't ever change. She didn't see how it could work. Plus, she didn't have the ability to make herself available to him, even if he did change his lecherous ways. She needed to discover a way to help Kohaku. He was her first priority. And then, there was Naraku. He was her second. It was her job to avenge her people. A romantic relationship would just get in the way. It almost seemed like a shame to her.

'Maybe, when this is all over, things will work out for us,' she thought to herself, and with that pleasant thought she strolled outside to sit with Kagome and her new friend.

Koga was starting to become more and more jealous as he watched Kagome converse with the half-breed's reincarnation. At first it was just explanations. Those were fine, but now, Ian was attempting to flirt with his woman. He could tell by the way she was blushing.

"Koga?" inquired Hakkaku shyly. "Why are we still here if you're not going to steal her away to the mountain?"

"Fool," Koga spat, "you dare question to my actions?"

"No sir, he.. he was just curious," Ginta spoke up.

"I suppose you're curious too," Koga replied in annoyance. "Do you see Inuyasha anywhere around?"

The twin wolf demons shook their heads.

"Then who do you suppose will be here to protect Kagome? Both the demon slayer and the monk are just as frail as she is. The thought of two humans to protect her from Naraku is ridiculous. And, as much as I hate the thought, Inuyasha did manage to take decent care of her when she was under his protection. Now that he's gone, it is my duty to protect my future mate. If both of you wish to return to the mountain you may do so, but I will stay here."

"But Koga, what about your duty to the pack?" Hakkaku asked.

"My duty to the pack? The pack is perfectly capable of handling itself since those filthy birds have been killed. If I was needed they'd send for me. In fact, I want you two to return. I leave you in charge until I come back with Kagome."

The wolves nodded, bowed to Koga, and ran off toward their home. Sango watched the pair run off.

"Why'd you send them off?" she implored.

"To get them to quit asking me annoying questions," he replied truthfully.

"Ahh... So does that mean you have invited yourself to travel with us?"

"That's exactly what it means," he replied.

"Good.. As soon as Miroku returns we are all off to see Master Totosai to retrieve Inuyasha's sword," Sango informed. Then she turned and walked toward Kagome and Ian leaving Koga to his thoughts.

Kagome looked up at Sango as she sat next to her friend.

"Where's Miroku? Did you send him off to get Hachi already?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"Hachi?" Ian implored.

"Another demon friend," Sango and Kagome said in unison.

"For a demon slayer you sure have a lot of them as friends," Ian remarked to Sango. She shrugged and watched the skies for any sign of Miroku, half-listening to Ian and Kagome chat. For a minute the two stopped talking for Kagome to ask Sango a question.

Kagome looked back at Sango, "Where's Shippo?"

"Still sleeping. The poor fox is tired after adventuring with Miroku for the last two days," Sango replied.

Finally, a giant two-tailed cat appeared in the skies, and then landed on the ground next to the group of friends.

"Ian, this is Hachi," Kagome said referring to the short, chubby raccoon demon who bowed upon introduction.

"So Miroku," Hachi said in a high-pitched whiny voice, "What do I get for helping you out again?"

"To avoid my wind tunnel," he replied in annoyance. The raccoon was smarter than that.

"I know you wouldn't dispose of me now," he chuckled in amusement. "You need my help."

Miroku beat the demon about the head with his staff. "You wanna bet?" he hissed.

"Miroku, leave Hachi alone," Kagome ordered, but Miroku didn't listen. Finally, after much argument, dissent and a few beatings, Hachi was sporting a few bruised and tender lumps on his head, but they were all on their way to Totosai. They had decided to leave Shippo with Kaede so the kitsune could continue to rest. Ian, who had been a bit reluctant to ride on the back of the transformed demon, tried to convince them to let him stay with Shippo as well, but Kagome managed to coax him into going. They reached the barren home of the master weaponsmith late into the afternoon. Kagome was the first to venture into Totosai's cave carefully.

"Master Totosai?" she called after a few steps in. Suddenly the old weaponsmith appeared out of nowhere.

"I've been expecting you," he said knowingly. Then with a look at Ian he exclaimed, "So it is true! Lord Sesshomaru brought these to me. I believe they are yours young master." He thrust the Tetsaiga and a roll of parchment into Ian's hands. "Now then, leave me. I have much to do and little time to do it in," Totosai said disappearing into his cave.

"Uh.. um.. thanks?" Ian managed to sputter. He unrolled the parchment and read the words to himself, then looked at Kagome in confusion. She grabbed the parchment and read it aloud.

_'Inuyasha's time of weakness_

_Will be his time of strength_

_The hanyou you will be_

_For a full night's length_

_As long as the Tetsaiga_

_Is ready at your side_

_The night of the new moon you'll spend_

_As the one who died'_


	11. The Night Of The New Moon

Koga stared at Ian in disbelief. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks of shock. Kagome dropped the parchment on the ground.

"So does that mean...?" Ian trailed off.

"I.. I don't know," Miroku stuttered. "Tonight's the new moon. Guess we'll have to see."

"But, what if I don't want to.." he started. Then he looked at Kagome who was still staring at the parchment on the ground. Maybe it would be a good thing if he did, just for a night. Kagome could get the answers he couldn't give her at least. Then he could go home and not worry about any of this. He didn't understand why Kagome felt such a need to help these people and put her life in danger for them. Although, it was kind of cool that they traveled back in time, and that she and the rest of the group had fought demons off before. The adventure was sort of exciting. Mabye he'd stay after all. Only what would he tell his parents.

"Then, you don't have to," Kagome said quietly with sadness in her voice. "It's your choice. The poem said that Tetsaiga needed to be with you to transform so, keep it away."

"But Kagome," Sango exclaimed. "Don't you want answers?"

"Of course, but it is Ian's choice to make not mine."

"Kagome's right," Miroku agreed. They all stared at Ian now, wondering what he was going to do.

"There's a chance that it wont work right?" he asked.

"Nobody knows. It's not like this sort of thing has happened to us before," Miroku replied.

"Oh fine. I'll try it," he sighed. Koga glowered. This was not what he had expected. The hanyou was going to return and toy with his Kagome's emotions even more. He couldn't let it happen.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Koga muttered, voicing his dissent.

"Why not," Ian implored.

"Kagome, how will it feel to witness the face of the one who betrayed you? Do you really want to deal with that pain again? I don't think it's a good idea," he reiterated. Kagome wished that all eyes were not on her at this moment. She had never wanted to break down sobbing more in her life. Koga was right, but she needed answers. It would kill her to get them though. She picked up the piece of parchment and stuffed it in her sleeve.

"I can handle it," she remarked with stoicism. Koga shrugged, clearly dissatisfied with her reply.

"Ok Hachi, time to go back," Miroku announced. The five friends and their cat climbed onto the back of the giant cloud-like thing that Hachi had become. When they returned, they dined on a stew Lady Kaede had prepared for them with the help of Shippo.

"Mmm..," Hachi mumbled, his mouth full of stew. "This dinner was worth helping you. Well I hate to eat and run, but I need to get going." He set an empty bowl down and disappeared into the forest.

"Odd fellow that one," Ian remarked, playing with the hilt of the sword now fastened at his waist, the dark sheath almost impossible to see due to his black school uniform. He looked up at the quickly darkening sky somewhat nervously. Suddenly, he felt the Tetsaiga pulse.

"WHAT THE HELL!" a loud shout rang out. The whole group looked up to see Inuyasha where Ian was sitting.

"Inu.. Inuyasha?" Kagome half-whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Are you dense or something you stupid girl, of course it's me," he retorted. "Question is, why am I back here?"

"Why don't we take a walk," Kagome suggested softly. "I'll explain everything. We need to talk anyway."

The two rose and began to wander into the the forest. Koga rose and started to follow until he was stopped by both Sango and Miroku.

"Sit," Sango ordered. "They need to talk, and they need to do it alone."

"Hmph," was Koga's annoyed reply as he sat on the ground cross-legged, watching the two walk away. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"You've made that transparently clear," Miroku stated matter-of-factly.

Kagome and Inuyasha finally stopped to rest at the foot of the God Tree, where the pair had first met. The surrounding forest was dark and seemingly silent. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. They were full of confusion. She had never missed anyone as much as she had him. Tears started to fill her eyes as she looked him over, from his cute little dog ears to his silvery locks.

"Don't you cry you stupid girl," he said softly. He wiped a tear from her eye.

"I.. I can't believe it's actually you," she sobbed.

"Neither can I," he replied. "Exactly how am I here?"

She pulled the piece of parchment out of her sleeve and handed it to Inuyasha. He read it and looked at her even more confused.

"You have a reincarnation. His name is Ian and apparently that's what the Tetsaiga allows him to do," she explained, wiping her eyes.

"So that means I return from the dead once a month?" Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha, why?"

"Why what?" he implored.

"What reasons did you have for going with her?"

"What do you mean what reasons? Kagome, I love her. I couldn't stand to see Naraku toy with her anymore, and she wouldn't go without me. I had to. It was the only way to prevent her from getting hurt, the only way to save her."

"Oh, I see," she sobbed, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Kagome, quit that. Please. I don't like to see you cry."

"Well what do you expect me to do Inuyasha? Should I be happy you're gone?" she demanded.

"Why should it matter?" he snarled.

"Inuyasha, don't you see? You've, you've left them in danger. Naraku is still breathing and he's not going to stop toying with them. And then there's me. They need me here still to finish putting the shikon jewel together. It's not like I can go home and forget about this all. Inuyasha, those are my friends and I'm not going to just stand by and watch as their lives are torn apart by Naraku!"

"You've got that mangy wolf demon to protect you," he spat jealously.

"Koga? Inuyasha," she sighed, the tears in her eyes gone, "Koga can't protect me nearly as well as you can, and you know it. Plus, I'd rather have you around."

"Me?" Inuyasha was taken aback. She had always flirted with that wolf when he was around. Stuck up for him when Inuyasha started picking on him. She threw her arms around his waist and pulled herself close to him. He looked down at her in shock, then carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha, you're such a selfish jerk. But, I..," she hesitated a moment. "I love you."

"You what?" This was too much for Inuyasha to take. What had he done? She loved him. She had accepted him for who he was, and never treated him different because he was a hanyou, unlike Kikyo, who wanted him to be human. And the Kikyo he left with, wasn't the Kikyo he loved anyway. It was just a clay image, one who had hated him. He was a selfish jerk. Now, he could never be with her. He pulled away from her.

"Kagome, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You were too busy chasing after Kikyo. There was no way you were ever going to get over her, it seemed pointless."

He pulled her back into an embrace. "Kagome... I.. I love you too, but.."

Kagome beamed at him, but her face soon fell. Inuyasha was dead. He had already made his choice. Why was he doing this to her? It was her turn to pull out of the embrace.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Koga was right, this is too much. I shouldn't have let Ian try. Inuyasha, you chose her, not me."

She was right. He shouldn't be doing this to her. It was too cruel and selfish. "So, what's my reincarnation like?"

"He's the complete opposite of you. He's unselfish, nice, and nowhere near as emotionless as you," she replied angrily before she could stop herself.

"What's that supposed to mean," Inuyasha growled jealously. It almost sounded as if she cared for this guy. But he had no reason to be jealous. He did the same thing to her. If he made her happy then, so be it.

"Tonight for example, he was slightly nervous about this whole transformation thing, but he did it anyway so I could see you, and I've only known him for two days. Although, when I first met him he was as rude as you were, well without the trying to kill me part."

"So, do you care for him?" he inquired, try to mask the jealousy in his voice.

"I.. I guess. I haven't spent much time with him. I'm surprised he hasn't run screaming from me yet."

Inuyasha looked down into her coffee colored eyes that were red and puffy from crying and smiled warmly. She was beautiful. "Now why would he want to go and do a thing like that?" He cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her softly. She looked up at him in surprise. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I.. I had to, in case I never get to see you again."

'I wish he would stop that. This is hard enough as it is. Why couldn't he have been like that before he left?' she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by an oncoming yawn.

"You must be tired," Inuyasha said. "You've stayed up half the night."

"No, I'm not," she lied defiantly. But soon, sleep got the better of her. Inuyasha carried her back to Kaede's hut and sat inside watching her sleep peacefully. Everyone save Koga was asleep when he arrived. Koga had glared at him furiously, but said nothing. He knew as well as Inuyasha that morning would be there soon, and it would be another month before the hanyou would be able to bother him again.


	12. The Morning After

Kagome woke to her friends staring down at her anxiously, waiting for her to wake up. As soon as her eyes fluttered open Sango couldn't help herself.

"What happened last night?" Sango inquired nosily. Kagome sat up and looked at them in disbelief.

"My god, can I have a minute to wake up please?" she snapped. Her mind kept floating back to last night, wondering if it had actually happened. She yawned and stretched.

"So...?" Sango tried again expectantly.

"We talked," she replied vaguely.

"Did he have a reason or not?" Sango persisted.

"Yes. He said it was for Kikyo's sake. He did it because he loved her," she revealed.

"That's it? That's his only reason?" Miroku implored pointedly.

"Well there was something about her not going without him and Naraku toying with Kikyo and whatnot, but yeah.. Like I said, for Kikyo's sake."

"That stupid, selfish, immature," Sango continued to go on spitting out insults and obscenities aimed at the dead hanyou.

"And you told me not to speak ill of the dead," Koga taunted with a smirk.

"Where's Ian?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"He went for a walk around the village. He's feeling a little guilty about last night. He didn't think it was possible for Inuyasha to come back from the dead," Miroku informed.

"Oh well, I think I'll go find him. He should probably be getting back to our era soon so his parents wont worry."

"You will bring him back, right Kagome?" Miroku demanded.

"Um... If he wants to come back," she answered, her voice laden with doubt.

"Kagome, we are going to need him. With Naraku still alive, Inuyasha is a necessity," Miroku stated. "I need you to do your best to convince him to return with you from time to time. At the very least during every new moon."

Kagome sighed, "I'll try." She left the quaint hut to wander the small but bustling village. It's citizens looked at her as a strange outsider still, but she didn't mind. It seemed to be what she was. She found Ian tossing a ball around with some children in the village. A hint of a smile came to her face as she watched their frolicking. Ian spotted Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He gave the ball back to the little boy closest to him.

"Thanks for the game, but I need to be going," he said, apologetically.

"Aww," a little girl whined.

"You'll come back and play with us later, right?" a different little boy asked.

"I'll try," he laughed.

'He is completely different from Inuyasha in so many ways,' she decided silently.

"Hey Kagome, how'd it go last night?" he inquired, somewhat nervously.

"It was okay," she lied. It had been awful. Even if it seemed llike it went well, it hadn't. Inuyasha had hurt her more than he had ever had. Seeing him again hurt worse than watching him leave. Ian noticed the hurt in her eyes. It hadn't gone okay.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"For what? You didn't think it would even work. It's not like it's your fault," she replied nonchalantly. "Are you ready to go back to our era? We'll figure out something to tell your parents."

"Go back? Um, sure."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. He almost sounded disappointed. She had figured that he'd have wanted to go back. Who in their right mind would want to stay in the Feudal Era risking their life and slaying demons? Other than herself, she couldn't think of anyone who'd have wanted to get involved in this dangerous adventure, and Ian hadn't seemed exactly thrilled to be Inuyasha' reincarnation. He hadn't thought that any of it was possible. If he had known it was, Kagome doubted he would've been there with her in the first place. He might've, though. She didn't know him well enough to decide.

In all actuality, Ian was disappointed. He didn't like the Feudal Era when he had first arrived, and the prospect of endangering his life on a regular basis was quite daunting. But in the day he had spent there, his sense of adventure had started to kick in. He wanted to know what it would be like to face a demon in battle. If Kagome was able to manage, he was sure he could. He looked at her with admiration. She was so petite that it made her seem frail, and her beautiful features were so dainty. She had to be tougher than she looked.

"Well then, lets say goodbye to the others then," she ordered and started sauntering back toward Kaede's hut. She seemed more worn out than she had when she met him. Her face had taken on an unhealthy pallor and her eyes were void of any cheerful sparkle. The previous night had taken its toll on her.


	13. Surprise Surprise

_A/N: All right, I know this has taken me forever and a day to get up and I'm sorry.. I'm suffering from writer's block in the worst way. Plus I'm having internet issues and, believe or not, time issues. But, on a slightly better note, I haven't forgotten you guys. I'm doing my best so please bear with me. And thanks so much for all reviews! They are very much appreciated!_

A small ebony spider struggled to climb over the rough bricks of the ivy-covered stone that made up the bone-eater's well. Kagome watched the spider's arduous journey. Everytime it mastered one brick, it would fall another two making its trek to its destination even longer. Kagome often felt like this spider.

Ian stood next to Kagome, silently watching her stare at the arachnid. Then, without a word, he moved forward to the well, scooped the spider into his hand gingerly, and placed it in a small, web-filled crevice between two bricks.

"There ya go little guy," he said softly. Kagome gazed at him in wonder and admiration. Although she really had no taste for spiders, she had been able to sympathize with the creature, and she thought it very kind of Ian to help. Ian looked back at her and smiled warmly, his deep brown eyes twinkling. She couldn't help but return a shy smile. He seemed so cheerful. It was a quality she had wished Inuyasha had.

"Are you ready to leave then," he inquired, the cheer leaving his face. She gave him a questioning look and nodded while wondering why he was acting like he wanted to stay now, when he hadn't been keen on being there in the first place. Soon purple light filled the air, and the pair vanished from the Feudal Era.

Ian hoisted himself out of the ancient well and offered a hand to Kagome. She accepted it gratefully and he struggled to help her out of the well. His hands felt so different from those that lifted her out of the well many times before. Those rough and calloused hands were replaced by soft, effeminate hands. The strong grip she was used to was no more, and now a loose and weak grip threatened to drop her. Relief washed over her as soon as she was outside of the well and standing on the firm ground.

They entered her house through sliding the glass doors and viewed their civilized surroundings. The house was dark and no one appeared to be at home. She handed Ian the telephone.

"Would you like to call home?" she implored. He nodded unsurely and took the phone from her hand. Ian thought a second, then dialed a number. The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer.

"They.. uh.. They must be.. Out looking for me," he reasoned unassuredly. Kagome looked at the clock. It was still early in the morning and a Wednesday for that matter. They were supposed to be at school. She thought a second thrn ran to her room and grabbed some money.

"Guess we're taking the bus to your house," she said.

"W..We? Kagome, its all right. I.. I can explain it to them. You don't need to come along. It's really okay."

"Are they likely to believe you? Come on Ian, we can figure something out on our way to your house," she replied haughtily.

"Well, all right, I guess," he answered disconsolately. They walked the short distance to the bus stop and waited patiently for the bus. After awhile, a large grey bus pulled up to the sidewalk. Happy to get out of the chilly autumn cold, the pair climbed aboard, paid the driver, and took a seat in the back of the bus. Kagome, who was seated by the window, stared dreamily out at the passing scenery lost in her thoughts about the previous night. Ian fidgeted nervously with a button on his uniform and remained silent as well. Finally they arrived at their destination.

They were in a neighborhood filled with large, expensive-looking houses with nice cars parked out in front of them. Kagome looked at the area incredulously.

"You live here?" she inquired slightly awed. Ian nodded shyly. "Oh, wow."

"Come on, its this way," he said quietly. They walked down the sidewalk until they reached the last house on the block. It was a splendid Victorian style house that seemed almost castle-like. The exterior was painted a crisp white with navy blue trim, and it had a huge wraparound porch that matched the white exterior of the house. Ian opened the gate of a low stone fence and motioned for Kagome to follow him. She did so meekly.

"It's so big," she whispered intimidated. Ian just shrugged. They entered the house in silence. Ian slipped off his shoes and Kagome followed suit as she gazed at the front room of the house. It was a large sitting room with wooden floors and creme colored walls. The furniture matched the pale color of the walls.

"Anyone home?" Ian yelled. Suddenly a older woman with mussed hair and soap suds covering her arms up the the elbow appeared out of nowhere.

"Ian where on earth have you been?" she demanded. "I've been worried sick about you!"

Out of nowhere a very large and soapy dog ran into the room and jumped on top of Ian knocking him flat on the ground.

"Spot, get off of me!" Ian shouted through laughter as the dog tried to lick his face.

"Oh, if Mr. and Mrs. Rollins were here they'd have me fired for this," the lady groaned unhappily.

"They're not home?" Ian asked rising to his feet. "Where'd they go?"

"You're father left on business the morning right after you left for school, and your mother that afternoon for god knows where," she replied.

"Oh, I see," he said looking crestfallen.

"Who's your friend Ian? And where on earth have you been?"

"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry I almost forgot you were there," he apologized. "Kagome this Eliza, our housekeeper, Eliza this is Kagome Higurashi, a friend from school. And that," he said pointing to the large canine, "is Spot."


	14. Back In Our Era

Kagome and Ian sat in a lavish dining room sipping steaming tea from small stoneware teacups. A million thoughts were running through Kagome's mind as she stared at the liquid inside of her cup. To the contrary, Ian was consumed with one thought.

"So now you know my reason for asking you not to come along with me," he said quietly. She looked up at him bemusedly.

"You didn't want me to know your parents made a lot of money? That hardly seems like something to be concerned about," Kagome replied confusedly.

"Its.. Its not that," he muttered disconsolately.

"Then what is it?" she inquired concernedly. She didn't understand what he was getting at.

"Nothing... Just forget it. So, will we go back to Feudal Era soon?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't you want to wait for your parents to come home and find out if it's all right?" she queried setting an empty teacup down on the wooden table.

"They wont care. They never have, and they never will," he answered her angrily. He was inwardly chiding himself for thinking they cared. Kagome suddenly realized what was bothering Ian so much.

"That's why you didn't want me here," she said sympathetically. She couldn't imagine having a family that didn't care about her. It was so unfair that someone as nice as Ian had to suffer because his parents were neglectful.

"Well, there's a bit of good that comes from it," he stated brightly. "I can go to the Feudal Era with you whenever I want to."

"What's all this talk about the Feudal Era?" Eliza inquired politely, entering the dining room.

"Oh nothing," Ian replied. Eliza raised her grey eyebrows in disbelief.

"Really?" she remarked sarcastically her merry blue eyes twinkling. "You should know that I know you better than that Ian."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he asserted nonchalantly.

"Try me," she retorted.

"Well, Kagome and I just came back from the Feudal Era. She is the reincarnation of a great priestess named Kikyo and I am the reincarnation of a hanyou named Inuyasha. They share a common enemy, Naraku, who caused them to believe one betrayed by the other. Our goal is to defeat Naraku and piece the sacred Shikon jewel back together. This jewel allows us to travel between eras through the Bone-Eater's Well. And.. That's about all I know," Ian elucidated watching the maid's jaw drop.

"You're right. I don't believe you," Eliza stated quietly looking at him as though he were ill. She looked pleadingly at Kagome. "Please tell me he's bumped his head."

"Well he might have," Kagome answered thoughtfully, "but he isn't delusional."

"You really expect me to believe all this?"

"No, I did say you wouldn't believe me," he reiterated. "But I will probably be gone often whether you believe me or not. Will you do me a favor and cover for me please Eliza?"

Kagome noticed that Ian was different from how he had been in the Feudal Era. He was more determined and assertive, and less worried and unsure.

"Well that depends. You aren't doing anything bad right?" she inquired worriedly.

"No, we're not. What we're doing is kinda important though," Ian replied honestly.

"Fine.. I'll cover for you. But you better not be lying to me." Eliza said in answer ending the conversation and leaving the room with their dirty dishes.

_'At least he's got someone that cares for him_,' Kagome thought to herself watching the maid go.

"Well now that that's out of the way," Ian sighed.

"So you do want to go back then?" Kagome inquired hopefully.

"Yes, I'll go back. If you want me to," he replied.

"I'd like it if you continued traveling with my friends and I. But, I understand if you don't want to," she remarked.

"You know, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back, but I think I'd like to, for a little while at least," he said quietly.


End file.
